U UR Hand
by Ironic Twist
Summary: Tanya hasn't given up on Edward yet. This is OOC, AH and AU to an extent. What happens when Tanya finally manages to land a kiss on Edward? Let's find out! Rated M for a fresh lemon in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**U + UR Hand**

**I don't own Twilight. Alas. I don't own the song, either. Damn.**

**This is a dirty, angsty, completely OOC, AH Twilight, short, short story. It's AU as these vampires aren't startling cold or hard and can drink alcohol, Mick St. John style. (If you don't know who Mick St. John is, shame on you!) Stop now if you are underage. Otherwise, enjoy!**

I said it again, well screamed it again, just to be clear:

"Fuck you!"

I heard Alice squeal with delight upstairs. Leave it to Alice to find the delight in the scene currently unfolding in the Cullen's living room.

I was annoyed when Tanya showed up here for a visit with her old friends, the Cullens, just a month before mine and Edward's wedding. She might have them all fooled (then again, probably not) but she was really only here for one reason. She wanted to take one last pass at Edward. My fiancé. I had figured that once Edward had changed me she'd give it up once and for all. I obviously underestimated the determination of a millennia old succubus.

Until today Edward had done a good job of never being alone with her. Perhaps we had all let our guard down since she wasn't obvious about her pursuit, but I, at least, should have known better. I had just walked into the living room to find Edward seated on the couch with Tanya straddled over him. She was kissing him. To his credit his arms were splayed wide against the back of the couch, his hands gripping the fabric there. He was squirming, perhaps trying to remove her without actually touching her. She had a tight grasp on his collar and had pulled his head forward, off the couch.

I screeched. I couldn't help it.

Tanya popped off Edward's lap and sat next to him, wiping at the corners of her mouth with her fingertips.

"Oh, hi, Bella," was all she said.

I ignored her, my eyes fixed on Edward. He hadn't moved. His eyes were wide and his chest heaved with unnecessary breaths. I was furious. Beyond furious. He should know better. He should have avoided this situation. There was no reason for him to be ignorant of her intent. He could _fuckin' read minds_, for cryin' out loud!

"Bella… I… she…" he was obviously at a loss for words. Well, I had a few for him.

"Fuck you, Edward!"

I said it again, well screamed it again, just to be clear:

"Fuck you!"

When I heard Alice's squeal upstairs my plans came together. As I dashed to the room I shared with Edward I could hear a flurry of activity. Alice and Rosalie were both scurrying around. I could hear drawers opening and slamming shut again. I heard doors opening and the protesting yells of Emmett and Jasper.

"It's just for a few hours, Jasper," Alice called as her husband stomped towards the stairs. Emmett found himself facing a closed door as Rosalie shoved him into the hallway. I walked into mine and Edward's room to find a lacy white top and white leather pants laid across the bed. On the floor were 6" silver stilettos.

I pulled off Elizabeth Masen's ring and left it on the nightstand. I changed in a flash put on a ton of sultry makeup and walked into the hallway to meet Alice and Rosalie.

Alice was in a red leather halter that left her back and midriff bare. Where the hell did she find clothes like these? Her hot pants looked like they had been painted on and her heels were even higher than mine. Rosalie was dressed more demurely, but that was only in relative comparison to Alice and me. She was in black leather from head to toe. She may have been more covered than us, but the outfit left nothing to the imagination.

Alice hooked her arms through both of ours.

"Let's go!" she enthused.

As we trotted downstairs my enhanced hearing picked up the conversation in the living room. Jasper was berating Edward, telling him to get his head screwed on straight because he didn't like where the evening was heading. Emmett wasn't a big talker but he grunted his agreement. Edward remained silent. I marched straight to the garage while Alice and Rosalie stopped by the living room to bid their husbands goodbye. Even in the garage I could hear the strangled gasps when Jasper and Emmett saw their wives.

"Ro-," Emmett started, "what the hell…"

"Alice," Jasper chimed in, "you are not…"

I jumped in my Ferrari, started it up and revved the engine. A moment later I could hear Rosalie's BMW purr to life and Alice's Porsche roared on my other side. The garage doors opened and the three of us took off.

_Check it out,_

_Goin' out,_

_On the late night._

_Lookin' tight,_

_Feelin' nice,_

_It's a cockfight._

_I can tell,_

_I just know,_

_That it's goin' down,_

_Tonight._

I let Alice take the lead since I had no idea where we were going. On the highway she flipped off her lights and I followed course. As the needle on my speedometer eased its way to 160 I turned on the radio. The music was loud and angry and fit my mood perfectly.

In just over an hour we screeched to a stop outside what was obviously the hottest club in Seattle. The line to get in wound around the building. We didn't even bother. The three of us left the cars running right outside the entrance and walked towards the bouncers. They didn't even consult their clipboards, they simply unhooked the ropes. We bumped and grinded our way in as three valets shot towards our still running vehicles.

I immediately headed to the bar, flanked by Alice and Rosalie. The bartender glanced at us as Alice produced a fistful of $100s. He lined up some shot glasses and started pouring.

_At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them_

_At the bar, six shots, just beginnin'._

We had just finished the drinks on the bar when a vaguely familiar man approached with a group of friends. I rolled my eyes. Some nationally known someone-or-other, I was sure. I never understood the entourage thing. He eyed the three of us and sauntered over.

"Hey!" he yelled at me. The music was deafening. "What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter." I yelled back. He looked surprised.

"I'm…" he started.

"I don't care," I cut him off. Grabbing his shirt I towed him onto the dance floor and started moving to the music. It didn't take long for whomever-he-was to get overly friendly.

_That's when dickhead put his hands on me_

_But you see…_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

'_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

The song ended, neatly segueing into the next. I turned on my heel and stalked off the dance floor, heading back to the bar. My partner followed me.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "No."

He flushed angrily. I'd have laughed at him, but was still too mad to appreciate the humor in the situation. He beckoned to the bartender.

"Give her whatever she wants," he said, throwing a $50 on the bar before stalking away. The bartender looked at me inquiringly. I picked up the fifty, folded it in half and stuck it in my bra.

_Keep your drink, just give me the money_

_It's just U + UR hand tonight._

It was only an hour later that the guys walked in. I should have realized that they'd follow us here. Rose, Alice and I were holding court in the middle of the dance floor. We were unstoppable. No one could match our moves and any guys who got close enough to touch were summarily rebuffed.

_Midnight,_

_I'm drunk,_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Wanna' dance,_

_By myself,_

_Guess you're outta' luck._

_Don't touch,_

_Back up,_

_I'm not the one._

_Uh, buh-bye!_

Emmett, Jasper and Edward joined the crowd on the floor, dancing their way towards us. When Jasper reached Alice she wrapped her arms around his waist and continued to dance. Emmett has similar success with Rosalie. I turned my back on Edward as he moved across the dance floor towards me. I was still plenty angry. He hadn't suffered nearly enough as far as I was concerned. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled my back tight against his front. I disentangled myself from his hold and continued to dance alone.

_Listen up, it's just not happenin'_

_You can say, what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

_Aiight?_

I could hear him snarl, embarrassed, as he stalked away giving me my space. The loud music was providing me an escape – I couldn't even think because of the pounding noise. I suddenly realized that my buzz was slipping. I walked purposefully towards the bar.

The same bartender from earlier looked at my warily. Sighing, he handed me a $100. I knew exactly what had happened. Edward paid him for my drinks. I took the hundred from his hand and fished the $50 out of my bra. I then ordered a few more shots and stuffed the $100 bill down my front. The bartender grinned as I downed them one after another.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

'_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink, just give me the money_

_It's just U + UR hand tonight._

Rosalie and Alice freed themselves from their husbands' embraces and joined me at the bar. The guys glared at a few people sitting in a corner who suddenly remembered pressing engagements elsewhere. The three of them settled into the now empty booth and put their heads together. They continued talking until they finally got Edward to smile. I saw him nod and reach for his wallet. He pulled out five bills as did Emmett and Jasper. Jasper put all the money into his front pocket and the three of them stood again.

_You're in the corner with your boys, you bet 'em five bucks_

_You'd get that girl that just walked in, but she thinks you suck._

_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_

_So quit spilling your drinks on me_

_Oh yeah!_

Finally, the song I'd been waiting for all night started playing. U + UR Hand by Pink fit my mood perfectly tonight. I jumped off my barstool and went right to the dance floor. Edward joined me and I let him. I danced against him closer than I ever had before. I could feel every bit of him against me as we moved together. I leaned towards his ear.

"What's the bet?" I asked.

"I bet $250 against each of them that I'd walk out of here with you tonight."

I arched my eyebrow as the song continued.

"You're pretty confident, considering…" I said.

"Alice saw it," was all he answered.

As the song ended, I grabbed his hand and walked to the door. He smirked at Emmett as we walked past him and Rosalie.

"Sonofabitch!" Emmett complained.

"Don't try to play a player, Em," was Edward's response.

Jasper was closer to the door. He held out his hand and Edward smacked him a high five, coming away with the $1000 Jasper had been holding.

_You know who you are: high fivin', talkin' shit..._

Outside I beckoned to the valet. As he ran to get my car I took the $1000 from Edward's hand. "Did Alice see this?" I asked him.

He looked confused.

"Miss?" the valet had arrived with my Ferrari. I reached into my bra and pulled out the $100 Edward had given the bartender earlier.

"Thanks," I said handing the valet the hundred as I got into the driver's seat and pulled away before Edward could get in on the passenger side.

_But you're going home alone, aren't 'cha?_

'_Cause, I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

'_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink, just give me the money_

I laughed as I picked up speed and zoomed home, my mood finally lightening. Edward and the others didn't get home until two hours later. By that time I had showered and changed into comfortable sweats. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. I was reading in our room when I heard them pull up. The guys were still giving Edward a hard time. I could hear, from my seat on our bed, that they agreed Edward had won the bet – he had walked out of the club with me – but they didn't seem to mind at all, since they were able to spend the last two hours riding him hard about being left at the curb.

I heard him snarl as he came up the stairs and entered our room. I looked up. Boy, was he mad. He closed the door behind him as he approached the bed. His eyes flickered to the nightstand where I had left his mother's ring earlier. It had been replaced with the neat stack of $100s and $50 from earlier tonight. Elizabeth's ring was back on my finger, where it belonged.

When Edward noticed the ring on my finger he seemed to calm down considerably. He sat on the bed, near my side and reached out for me. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, gently, at first, but with more urgency as he turned to face me fully. I inhaled his scent when he broke away from my lips and trailed kisses down my jaw and neck to my collarbone.

I kneaded his shoulders as he continued to shower me with kisses. He pulled my hair out of its ponytail. His hands moved under the hem of my shirt and brushed against the undersides of my breasts, causing me to catch my breath, before dropping again to the waist of my sweatpants. He ran his thumbs under the elastic as if asking permission to remove the offending garment.

"Edward…" I whispered, my eyes closed.

"Yes, Bella?" I could hear the triumph in his voice.

I opened my eyes. "_It's just U + UR Hand tonight_."

Turning on my side I opened my book and started reading where I had left off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I present the morning after for your enjoyment. **

_His hands moved under the hem of my shirt and brushed against the undersides of my breasts, causing me to catch my breath, before dropping again to the waist of my sweatpants. He ran his thumbs under the elastic as if asking permission to remove the offending garment._

"_Edward…" I whispered, my eyes closed._

"_Yes, Bella?" I could hear the triumph in his voice. _

_I opened my eyes. "It's just U + UR Hand tonight."_

_Turning on my side I opened my book and started reading where I had left off._

I turned a page. It made a loud sound in the stunned silence following my little pronouncement.

I turned another page.

And another.

Edward hadn't moved a fraction of a millimeter since I rebuffed him. He sat at attention on the edge of the bed, in more ways than one. I could smell his arousal – the tempting scent assailed my sensitive nostrils. I could feel the anger flowing off of him. It pounded my back as I studiously ignored him.

However, I was strong. I wouldn't cave and make the space between us, emotional and physical, disappea. I could tell, from the sounds and smells in the house that Tanya was gone. I knew her departure had been at Edward's request. Jasper had told Alice that Edward told Tanya to leave after the three of us had left for the club. Alice had told me. But it wasn't enough.

I wasn't ready to forgive him yet. Edward was going to have to make this right.

When Edward finally moved it was with a swiftness that surprised me, even though I had been waiting for it to happen. In the fraction of a second it took me to flip over and look at him he was gone. The door slammed in his wake.

I let out a shaky breath. I hadn't realized I had been holding it. I sat still a few more seconds before settling back and returning to my book. Edward hadn't left the house – he was pacing downstairs.

Despite the hour he moved to his piano. The first notes came crashing out. Anger, no fury, came pouring from the fine instrument. I'm not well versed enough in the classics to know if it was an established piece or if Edward was extemporizing. It was a powerful melody. I listened and heard the self recrimination. Edward wasn't angry at me, or even at Tanya, for that matter. He was angry at himself. Of course.

He carried on this way for quite some time. My attention was wholly focused on the sounds coming from downstairs. When he stopped the silence was deafening. Then, quietly, I heard him start to pick out the notes to Clair de Lune. This song was special to us, a connection we had made early in our relationship. I silently thanked Renee for exposing me to it. Then, finally, he moved on to my lullaby. He'd played it for me so many times and hummed it to me more times than I could remember, but this was different. I swore the piano was talking to me. Never before had he played the song with such feeling. Edward was apologizing to me in the most eloquent and personal way he could.

I wasn't angry anymore. As the final notes drifted into the ether I stood up and went to the door. He was there, of course, when I opened it. He didn't meet my gaze. He stood before me with his eyes cast down, his shoulders slumped. His chest was heaving slightly with emotion.

"Bella, I –" His usually velvet voice was raspy.

Suddenly, I didn't need to hear it anymore. No further apology was necessary. Grabbing his hand I pulled him to me. We literally crashed together from hips to lips.

Edward's right arm snaked around my waist and pulled me tightly against him. He took two steps forward, pushing me back, and swung the door shut with his foot without breaking our kiss. A tiny part of my brain was marveling at how warm he felt to me now. His left hand disentangled from my right. He raised it to my head and snapped the band that held my hair in its ponytail. He ran his fingers through my hair as it cascaded around my shoulders and down my back. His hand went to the back of my neck and he wrapped his fingers around a fistful of my hair. He pulled my face even closer and used his grip in my hair to tilt my head.

Considering the violence of his embrace his tongue's tentative request was almost comical. He barely touched my bottom lip with the tip of his warm tongue. He slid it left, then right with no force or expectation of permission. With a sigh I opened my mouth and granted him access. It was hardly a favor. The taste of honey, lilac and sunshine exploded in my mouth, flooding my senses with their magical flavors.

I hitched my right leg over his hip in an effort to get even closer to him. He moaned, his breath vibrated in my throat giving the illusion that my heart had once again started beating in my chest. We were literally coiled around one another.

His arm dropped from my waist to the back of my thigh and hoisted my other leg up so he completely supported my weight. Our tongues continued to battle in my mouth as he walked me to the bed. He wrenched his head up giving me unfettered access to his neck. I latched onto the sensitive area below his ear and he gasped as he laid me across the bed, falling, heavily, on top of me.

"BellaBellaBella," he prayed.

I traced the lines of his face with frantic hands before moving to his chest. There wasn't a chance I'd have the patience to undo all those buttons. Grabbing the front of his shirt in both hands I tore the fabric apart as I would have a tissue in my previous life. I ran my hands across the smooth planes of his chest before wrapping my arms around him.

Edward had continued his religious devotions while I was busy. Placing my hands on the sides of his head I pulled his mouth back to mine, effectively quieting him.

His hands went to the hem of my shirt and he tried to pull it over my head. I broke away from him long enough for the offending garment to slip over me. I heard Edward's breath catch as his used the space between us to look down at my breasts. It wasn't like he hadn't seen them before, but prior to my change it had been hard for him to be that close to my beating heart. He had taken many opportunities since my change to make up for lost time, but I had a feeling that my breasts simply appealed to the 17-year old in him.

It was my turn to pray as he lowered his head, kissing the top of one breast then the other. His wicked tongue darted out and circled my already erect nipple. His thumb ran lightly over the other one. The sensations added to the amazing fire building low in my abdomen.

I was chanting his name in a whisper as his head moved back and forth over my chest. He continued until my lips could no longer speak his name coherently. He raised his head and returned his mouth to my own. I could feel the smile curling the corners of his mouth.

A small voice in one corner of my mind was screaming at me. Don't just lay there, you fool! My eyes snapped open and I took advantage of my newborn strength to flip Edward onto his back. Though he was aware of the strength of my desire he had always taken the lead in our lovemaking. This seemed to be a good time to change that.

Taking advantage of his momentary surprise I trailed kisses from his mouth, down his neck and chest to his stomach. My aggression seemed to shock him as he lay very still. Working quickly, I undid his belt and the button on his pants. Working the zipper down with my hand I took advantage of the slack in his waistband to kiss him lower and lower.

The hiss emanating from his tight lips was as feral as any I'd heard when he fought James and Victoria. "Bella… Bella…" He wasn't praying now. He said my name like it was an expletive. I liked it. Edward had only cursed once in my presence in all the time I'd known him and that was when Tyler Crowley's van had been trying its best to end my life. I found his current loss of control incredibly sexy.

Enough.

Grabbing the waistband of his pants and underwear together I pulled them down and off. Tossing his clothes into the corner I sat back to take in the sight of my completely naked and incredibly gorgeous fiancé. He reached for me but I evaded his grasp. Straddling his legs I bent my head to take just the tip of his rampant cock in my mouth. Again he hissed, arching his hip automatically. I moved my head back to maintain control over how much of him I took into my mouth.

Around and around I swirled my tongue. I heard a snap and felt the bed shudder. Part of my brain was amused. We needed a stronger headboard. I moved my mouth down the underside of his dick and lapped gently at his sac. The sounds coming from him now were strangled. I was almost fearful that he was going to do himself an injury.

I continued my ministrations only with my mouth. I knew he wanted more, but I wasn't ready to give it to him, yet. His hips continued to jerk involuntarily as I moved my mouth. I licked, sucked and gently nibbled every bit of him.

"Enough!" he roared.

Yeah, I had seen that coming without Alice's assistance.

A small smile froze on my face before Edward literally attacked me. This was no figurative bone jumping or rough sexplay. He attacked me like I was his prey. It had never been like this before. Our lovemaking was usually a consummation of our feelings. Sometimes it was more frantic, especially when we were both close, but never before had it been violent.

His attack had been instinctive; there was no subtlety or finesse about it. He had jumped up and taken me down from behind. His teeth were at my neck, he was snarling. He might have literally ripped into me if my newborn strength hadn't allowed me to escape. I was also feeling a bit heady with power… I had caused him to lose control and it was nice to have the tables turned like this.

Instead of thinking I shut my eyes and let my most basic instincts take over. My nostrils flared and I dropped into a hunting crouch. My eyes snapped open just in time to see Edward rush me once more. I growled and met his attack head on, knowing that he had no interest in hurting me, but taking extreme pleasure in the fact that I could drive him to this. His iron control when I was still human had often left me wondering if he wanted me at all, much less this badly.

Our bodies crashed together with a thunderous sound. I heard Emmett laughing. He wasn't even trying to conceal his amusement. I think it was the laughter that brought Edward back to me, as well. He allowed my superior strength to bear us back onto the bed where I fell atop him. I glued my lips to his and he thrust his tongue into my mouth once more. The sounds coming from his throat this time were less feral, more seductive than before.

A small thrill ran through me. I had always believed Edward's voice to be the sexiest sound on earth, but that was only before I heard him moan with pleasure. The thrill I had felt joined the fire building inside me and I knew I couldn't wait any longer.

"Edward, please… now." A human would not have heard the request.

I knew the effect saying please had on my lover. He wouldn't deny me. Gently, now he rolled over until I was nestled under him. Running his hands along my side he again came to the waist of my sweatpants. Hooking his thumbs inside the loose material, he slid them down my legs, until I could kick them off. I hadn't bothered with anything underneath so I was now completely exposed to his gaze.

"Beautiful," was all he said.

He ran his hand up the length of my leg until it rested at the juncture of my thighs. I sighed and parted my legs for his patient fingers. With the skill of the pianist he was he explored the area between my thighs. His fingers moved gently between my venom moistened folds, circling the sensitive bundle of nerves then teasing my eager opening.

I moaned and turned my head into his shoulder. I was close. Too close. This wasn't what I wanted. However, perhaps he felt he still owed me. Applying more pressure he gently kissed my exposed necks and continued to work his hand between my legs. His fingers stroked me as my hips rose and fell. He kept pace with me, never rushing, never stopping. I gasped as I reached the point of no return.

"Ed… ed… Edward… oh, oh, oh…" His hand froze where it was allowing me to move exactly as I required to reach my climax. The release was incredible, unforgettable; the closest I ever intended to get to heaven.

Spent, I collapsed against him. I felt him gather the comforter around me as he shifted to hold me more comfortably.

No, wait, this was wrong. What about him?

"Edward," I started.

"Shhhhhh… Bella." He started to hum my lullaby.

"No, no…" I wasn't angry, but I was insistent. Pushing the covers aside I threw my leg over his hips. Feeling his erection against my belly was stoking the fire once again.

"I want you, Edward. All of you."

Raising my hips I reached down to guide him to my opening. Settling down slowly until he was firmly engulfed, I rested a moment. His hands moved to my hips drawing me up then down. Once he set the pace he moved his hands to my face and drew my mouth to his. I continued my movements as the fire started to burn hotter and hotter. Again, my body craved release and I increased the pace – grinding my hips against him to apply friction where I needed it most.

I noticed his breath coming faster as his hands moved to my hips once again. I twisted against him once, twice, three times more before I came again. The force was less this time, but much more satisfying, as if I was finally done. Small waves of current emanated from my hot, wet center, as my muscles contracted around him again and again.

Edward tightened his hold on my hips and pushed me to the side. I complied easily, allowing him to turn us over. Once I was underneath him again he placed his hands on either side of my neck. I raised my knees and spread them wider. Edward moved quickly against me, thrusting in and out in an addictive rhythm.

"Oh God, Bella…" A half dozen thrusts was all it took to allow him to join me on the other side. He collapsed against me and I gladly bore his weight. His chest heaved against mine as I ran my fingers through his messy hair.

"I love you." We had spoken at the same time.

He raised his head to look at me. "Bella, I am sorry."

"I know, Edward. I know. But I'm not." I gave him a wicked smile. "It was worth it."

He shook his head slightly then grinned at me. "Perhaps I need to incite a jealous rage in you more often."

I grinned back. "That won't be necessary."

**So, that's the end. Hope you enjoyed. Check out my current WIP, The Harder they Fall. Link is on my profile. It's an all-human Cinderbella story.**

**( A/N – The piece that Bella didn't recognize was Prokofiev's Piano Sonata No. 7. Listen to it here -- youtube dot com/watch?v=Azo68LgdqTQ)**


End file.
